headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Chester Creb
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = Business owner Salesman | gender = | base of operations = Georgia Jupiter, Florida | associations = Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities | known relatives = Lucy Creb Wife, deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Magical Thinking" | final appearance = "Show Stoppers" | actor = }} Chester Creb is a fictional business owner and a minor recurring character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He appeared in the season four storyline, "Freak Show", and was played by actor Neil Patrick Harris. He was introduced in the episode "Magical Thinking" and made a second and final appearance in "Show Stoppers". Biography Chester Creb originally hailed from Georgia. As a young man he served in the military during World War II. He was injured during the Normandy Invasion, but considered himself one of the lucky ones. Chester survived, but not unscathed. He had a head injury that required a metal plate, which also caused him severe shell shock. Coming home, Chester's life only became worse. He had a fascination with puppetry, and acquired a female dummy that he named Marjorie. He became quite skilled at the art of ventriloquism. Chester's wife, Lucy, was bisexual and romantically involved with a woman named Alice. Chester was aware of the relationship and Lucy and Alice would have sex while Chester sat in the room and watched. Lucy didn't mind him watching, and even invited him to participate, but what she couldn't abide was him sitting there holding the dummy. Alice was less forgiving of Chester, and persistently mocked his seeming lack of manhood. Chester finally snapped and bludgeoned both Lucy and Alice to death with a hammer. Seeking an escape, he left Georgia and journeyed to Jupiter, Florida. He earned income as a salesman selling chameleons, but his true love was magic - a passion he held ever since he was a child. He met Elsa Mars - owner of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities, which was a sideshow based out of Jupiter. Chester wanted to become part of the act, but Elsa wasn't interested in hiring a magician. However, she noticed Chester's skills at accounting and allowed him to perform stage magic to warm up the crowd in exchange for balancing Elsa's books. During his time with Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities, Chester met the conjoined twins, Bette and Dot Tattler. He was immediately infatuated with them, and surprisingly, he was the first person they ever met whom they both found mutually appealing. Chester earned himself the honor of "deflowering" the Tattler sisters. As time passed, Chester's psychological state became more evident. He frequently had conversations alone with the dummy Marjorie, who belittled him in much the same fashion as his ex-wife, Lucy. It was Paul the Illustrated Seal who first took note of this. Elsa Mars gave Chester Creb ownership of the freak show, for she had been looking to retire from the business for some time in order to pursue a career in Hollywood. Chester continued his act with Bette and Dot working as his assistants. This made Marjorie extremely jealous, and she tried to convince Chester that he had to kill the twins. Chester ran through his new line ups for the show with his magic act with Marjorie positioned for the final act. The Tattlers, having grown aware of Creb's psychosis, told him they no longer wanted to work as his assistants. Chester chose Maggie Esmerelda as his new assistant, who would go inside the Magic Box, wherein he would perform the famous "Sawing a Woman in Half" trick. Chester did a 'run-through' of the act. In a hallucination, he saw Alice and then Marjorie in the box. In a mad rage, he handcuffed Maggie's legs so she cold not pull them through. He then sawed her in half, killing her. When he pulled the two halves of the box apart, her intestines fell out onto the floor. Seeing this snapped Creb out of his delusion and he realized the horror of the act he had committed. He went back to his tent where he stabbed the Marjorie doll to death for ruining his happiness. Chester later turned himself in to the police station asking to be put in jail for murdering Marjorie. Abilities # Prestidigitation # Ventriloquism Equipment * Hammer: Chester used a hammer to bludgeon his wife Lucy to death. * Puppet: Chester had a puppet he named Marjorie who spoke to him and told him to do things. * Saw: Chester used a saw to cut Maggie Esmerelda in half during his act. Notes & Trivia * * Creb suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome (PTSD) as a result of his experiences during World War II. Back then however, the condition was referred to as Shell Shock. * Chester experienced intense hallucinations as a result of his Shell Shock. * Had a metal plate in his head. * Was a smoker. * Chester Creb was the second of three owners of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. The first was Elsa Mars. He was succeeded by Dandy Mott. * The final fate of Chester Creb is unknown. It is possible that he may have died of natural causes in the intervening years. Body Count # Lucy Creb - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer. # Alice - Bludgeoned to death with a hammer. # Maggie Esmerelda - Cut in half with saw during magic trick. # Marjorie - Stabs her repeatedly. Symbolic killing as Marjorie is only a puppet. Appearances Season Four * American Horror Story: Magical Thinking * American Horror Story: Show Stoppers See also External Links * References